


My Empire of Dirt

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Cohabitation, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles meet outside the Gay Bar for the first time. They have a perfect sex and begin to continue. Finally they decide to live together. I promise it's a sweet fanfic. Hope you will enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Empire of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> The slash may refer to the spoilers for Frank, the movie of Michael Fassbender, although I think it's not. But if you mind, please forgive me.

他们的初遇是在Gay Bar外面的小巷。仅仅一扇门，隔开了黑暗与光亮，淫靡与清冷，欲望与现实。

Erik刚“享受”了一个男妓的蹩脚服务，踏出门不看路就往前走，有个男人正挂了电话从车上下来，很不幸地成了受害者。Erik连忙道歉，一抬头那双蓝眼睛瞬间就把他吸进去了，眼珠透明琉璃般的质感，皮肤在灯光下白的发亮，配上对男人来说有些过分漂亮的五官，他的心都颤了下。刚歇菜的老二毫无预兆抵上裤裆，他当下就有冲动和这个男人来一发。

或许是Erik脸上的表情不太好，对方的反应则像一只无所适从的兔子，虽然这并不是他的错。他急切地表明自己并不介意，甚至还关切地问Erik有没有事。

_当然有事，我想和你上床。_

Erik自然羞于启齿，只能一手抓住自己因为汗水凝结的头发。对方的笑容在略过Gay Bar时顿了顿，仿佛明白了些什么。

“你想要进去，还是换个地方？”

“什么？”Erik一时无法消化对方的问句，下意识问出口。

“我们。”男人指了指Erik和自己，“去做些有意义的事。”

不得不承认Erik有些被吓坏了，对方是什么意思，这种措辞在当下的气氛太容易指向某些暧昧而缠绵的所在。

“Charles Xavier.”

男人怡然自得地伸出手，而Erik只好尴尬地和他握了握。

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

 

公司最近正策划一个主题画展，所以Erik有些忙。今天他要去拍卖行就相关事宜和他们的顾问交涉。

不过当他发现那个顾问是Charles，颇有种世界太小的感觉。他们就像第一次见面的合作伙伴就画展谈了约摸两小时，当中Erik离开去了一次洗手间。

Erik没想过会在这儿遇见Charles，他不得不承认那是他第一次碰到如此契合的性爱伴侣，如果可以，他很愿意和Charles做长时间的炮友。

这么想着，他已经走到了便池前。

一双不知名的手突然按住了他的肩膀——他一定是想得太入神，竟然连来人的脚步声都未听到。等他看清那个人是Charles，似乎也并不惊讶。因为下一刻他就把对方拉进了某个隔间抵在门上，由着自己的心轻轻吻了下去。

Charles有些想不明白了，他原本明明是要和Erik打招呼的，为什么却亲上了？没错是Erik起得头，但该死的他怎么也有些乐在其中？

这个吻有那么些腻歪，但是双方都非常投入。Charles不得不承认对方高超的吻技让他有些欲望膨胀，再下去局面一定会失控。他用手隔开了Erik和他紧黏在一起的胸膛，把对方推远。

Erik恋恋不舍地被迫结束这个吻，看到Charles的唇被他吮吻得水润红肿，眼睛也是湿漉漉的。

“Erik，我们是不是该回去谈画展的……”

对方的手指毫无预兆贴上他的唇，靠近他耳边轻声道：“嘘，有人来了。”

Charles大气不敢出，感觉对方的鼻息还对着他的脖子喷洒着热气就忍不住推他的肩。而在多次未果后他非常气恼地发现了对方就是故意的这个事实。接着他们就维持这个姿势直到外面的人离开。

回到办公室后他们交换了名片，Erik伸出手与Charles握了握说道，“合作愉快。”

Charles羞于承认他内心的些微，不，是不少的期许。

 

关于性取向这点，Erik应该是属于比较早领悟的。但第一次发现自己迷恋上Charles的时候，他还是有些惊讶自己的变化。那时候他们频繁的约炮旅程已经持续一段时间，大多数都是在两人的家里。

Charles和Erik在一起并不是打一炮就一拍两散。有次地点在Charles家，等Erik到的时候，对方是拿着铲子给他开门的，之后说了句“牛排要太熟了”就直冲厨房。

Erik换了鞋，走进去就看到Charles烹饪的背影，围裙系在腰上，整个人站在那里小小的，不得不说那一刻他想到了某些和家有关的词句。

**这些年来从没有人为他煮过饭。从没有人。**

Erik久久矗立不动，久到Charles转身要把烧好的牛排端出去了，他才醒神接过对方手中的盘子。

那天Erik在做爱的时候特别温柔，事后直接就订了下次邀约，Erik甚至提议他们一起在他家看片子。

Charles意味深长地笑了笑，Erik才发现对方会错了意。

“不是他妈的爱情动作片。”他在Charles手腕处吻了一记，“是真正的电影。”

Erik没有错过Charles错愕的眼神，笑着俯身给了他一个缠绵的吻，舌头伸进对方口腔细致地舔过每个角落，品尝他的味道。彼此的唇瓣舌尖纠缠得难舍难分。Charles的手在Erik的屁股上捏了一把，又流连到腰线上，贴着对方的唇低语：“Good waist.”

“那你喜欢吗？”Charles坚决不回答Erik的问题，对方用下巴蹭他的脸，没剃干净的胡须扎得他又痒又痛。他在Erik胸口推了一把，对方显然没有停下的意思，然后他只能找准时机，狠狠地咬上了Erik的脖子。

Erik第二天不得不穿上了高领毛衣。Charles很难想象对方竟然一大早回家一趟换了衣服，又特地过来和他告别——要知道Erik的公司和他家可是在相反方向呢。Charles睡眼惺忪，但Erik站在门边的样子实在太赏心悦目，他无法停止把对方从上到下都eye fuck一遍。

_就像一幅油画。_

Charles这么想着。Erik的五官如同那些棱角分明，线条锐利的石膏像，他有足够的耐心去丈量那些比例，把他的样子一笔一划落到纸上。他没有表情的时候非常严肃，给人距离感。然而一开口或者露出些许神情，气质就柔和多了。

“看够了吗？”Erik笑着刮了下Charles的鼻子，“我给你买了早餐，别忘记吃。再下去我要迟到了。”

但是要迟到的人仍旧站着没动，眼睛直直地注视着Charles。Charles嘴角渐渐咧开一个弧度，心有所悟似地和Erik吻别，对方这才满足地离开。

空气中似乎有些什么悄悄地爆裂开来。对Charles来说名为Erik的元素已然入侵，而他自己还尚未察觉。

 

尽管才相隔几天，Charles却觉得和Erik已经很久未见了。对方穿着水蓝的格子衬衫，衬得眼睛特别剔透，修长的手指拿起玻璃杯喝水，禁欲感满满却荷尔蒙爆棚，简直迷人得不可思议。对方是他迄今为止见过的最英俊的男人，Charles可以断定。等他意识到Erik的视线久久落在自己身上，真想找个坑把自己埋起来。

_Charles Xavier_ _，快停下。_

“所以，我们今天准备看什么电影？”Charles很自觉地窝到Erik怀里，扭着头在对方耳边转移注意力。

碟片封面

DVD

“这部电影，我也不确定你会不会喜欢。”Erik拿出一张碟来，“封面的头套太有魔性，所以我买了。”

Charles摸了摸那个封面上的主角：“他和你一样有一个好腰。”

观影过程中两人笑声不断，那位头套君Frank每每出现都带来一种滑稽的戏剧性，甚至在某些严肃时刻也能冲淡抑郁。可是轮到他自己的真相，气氛便如同他低垂着头的佝偻背脊，你想要他抬起正脸，让观众看个明白。

他们观影时并不交谈，只是不停变换姿势靠在一起，全神贯注地沉入剧情。直到片尾停止，他们都有好一会儿没说话。Charles先从Erik怀里起身，迅速地擦掉因这个动作划下的眼泪。

“我猜测了很多关于Frank的过去，其实并没有那么传奇，不是吗？”

Erik因为Charles的话回过神来，静静地凝视了对方一会儿，默默点了下头。他把自己投进Charles的怀里，Charles能感觉对方无声的抽泣。尽管他不知道原因，可那一刻他并没有问。或许Erik只是需要一个怀抱，而他在这里，陪伴着他同样孤独的灵魂。

那天他们就那样在沙发上窝了一晚。第二天醒来Charles的肩膀都抬不起来了。

“Sorry, dear.”Erik非常内疚，“我昨天有些失控了，这真不好。”

“我一点都不介意。”Charles用手把Erik落下的发丝拨上去，手移到他的脸颊，而Erik微侧头依偎了上去。

 

以上就是他们这段时间的部分片段，Erik明白自己是真的喜欢上Charles了。他开始思考如何把这一切告诉Charles，他想要他们真正开始一段稳定的关系。

于是他准备打电话咨询下他身边的女性，噢天知道他的潜意识是怎么支配自己的。

首先他拨给了Emma，Gay Bar的老板娘。她和她的丈夫Shaw这对异性恋却开了同性恋酒吧，美其名曰天下所有人都值得拥有自己的爱情，特别是同性之间。

“Erik？”

对方的惊讶在他意料之中，不过这时他可不想拐弯抹角了。

“Emma，我想我喜欢上了一个男人。可我不知道怎么和他说，怕被拒绝。”

“哦，何方神圣竟然把到了你！有机会千万要带来给老娘认识！”

“呃，还没有，我们目前只是炮友。”

“据我长期观察分析得出的结论，99%的炮友都有机会发展成真爱。”

“那还有1%呢？”

“当然只是炮友咯！我跟你说啊……”

于是Emma发表了一系列她关于炮友啊真爱的心得，到最后她总算想起来问一句：“你打电话来要问的是什么，我忘了。”

“哦没事了，你忙你的吧！再见。”他可不想再听对方一小时的演讲了！

“好的，常过来玩。”

Gosh！Erik有点想把电话砸了的冲动。于是他只好打了第二个电话给他的助理Raven，他知道这个姑娘的小九九不少，这时候就要人尽其用。

“Raven，你还记得当初你男友是怎么和你告白的吗？”

“告白的是我，怎么了？”

“啊那你是怎么说的？”

“直接告诉他‘我想你做我男朋友’然后就在一起了。你知道他太腼腆了可是脸上什么心事都藏不住。”

“这……样……”

“等等……Erik你是不是看上谁准备出击了？”

“可以这么说……”

“是谁，我认识吗？”

“不认识。你能不能……帮我出出主意？”

“怎么把对方追到手？”

“我，我是想怎么才能让他知道我表达的是那个意思。”

“几个意思？”

“就是，哎，是……”Erik说不出口，好想出门跑圈。

Raven把电话换了一边，边上有人端来了切好的水果，于是她不客气地拿了一块放进嘴里。

“你就不能哪天不用手？” Charles教育道。

“知道啦。”Raven对着电话说道，“Erik不是说你。你看看你在我面前都不敢承认，我看还是算了。”

“不，我……该死的我希望能和他在一起！”

“哦你是挺该死的。”Raven这时候也不忘借机损损平时超严厉的上司，“所以你能和我说说你们之间的故事吗？我需要对症下药。顺大便说一句，这不是免费的。”

“Raven Darkhomle！”他刚想发火，思及自己有求于人，只能冷静下来，“嗯，你想怎么样？”

Raven原本只是开个玩笑，没想到对方今天一反往常，她一下子从沙发上跳起来，大声说道：“到底是谁收服了你！我决定这次免费为你提供任何意见，成交！”

而一旁的Charles，从知道给Raven打电话的那个人叫Erik，满脑子就都是他的那个Erik了。他进房间偷偷拨通了对方的手机，等了好久才听到Erik的声音从那头传过来。

“Hi, Charles.有事吗？”

“Erik……”天哪他都没想好说什么怎么就冲动地打过去了，现在该怎么办。

于是Charles只得尴尬地说：“我拨错号了，有没有打扰到你？抱歉。”

Erik低沉的笑声传了过来，原本因为对方不是特意来找他的失落也被冲淡了。

“Charles.”他开口道，“我想你这样省了我的麻烦。”

Erik看着墙上的挂钟，一个计划悄然成型。

“我想邀请你共进晚餐。”

 

Erik设想过很多和Charles在一起后能做到的事，而有些，显然他们之前就已经在做。在“家”这样一个私密的空间里，一起吃饭、睡觉、看书、做家务、看电视……做所有想到想不到的细微小事。喝口水的时候能偷偷瞄到对方窝在沙发上看书，不小心打瞌睡醒来身上盖了温暖的毛毯，家里缺了什么让对方带回来，想找人倾诉的时候走几步就能寻到一个怀抱，即使不说话也觉得安心。

门铃声响起，Charles到了。

他去开门，看到Charles露出意料之中的惊喜表情。

“Hey，这个小熊面具真可爱。”Charles向Erik举起了双手，对方稍微愣了下，随即也照着他的动作来，两人在空气中响亮地击掌。Erik顺势抓住Charles，把他整个人都抱在了怀里。

面具硬硬地硌着Charles的脸颊，他忍不住笑着说：“我想你可以把面具摘了，难道你准备让我整晚都对着小熊Erik说话吗？”

“Charles，我……”

“你怎么了？”Charles敏感地发觉Erik今天有些不太对劲，“你有什么话对我说是吗？为什么不让我看到你现在的表情，你在害怕？”

Charles的问题换来的是Erik长久的沉默，当他再也无法忍受这种气氛时，Erik的声音从面具里闷闷地传来：“接下来我说的话可能会吓到你，请你做好心理准备。”Erik停顿了一下，然后在对方耳边说道，“我爱你，Charles。”

“不戴面具再说一遍。”Charles把双手放在Erik的头上问道，“我可以拿下来吗？”

褪下面具的Erik有那么一刻让Charles觉得不真实，但是能听到对方专注地望着他，说着那句最俗烂却又最忠实的告白，他也不争气地感动了。

“我也爱你，Erik。”

 

“Erik，没想到你家竟然有这么大一面镜子。”Charles感叹道。

现在他们浑身赤裸，正站在那面巨大的掩藏在柜门背后的镜子前。Charles从背后抱住了Erik，对方的手正牵引着他触摸自己的身体，从上至下，逐渐延伸往丛林深处。

“第一次那么清楚地观测，原来是红色的。”Charles窃笑。

“没错我是个红毛怪，现在你知道了我的秘密，是不是该付出些代价？”Erik转头咬住了对方的耳垂，极尽研磨纠缠，Charles的话语伴随着丝丝缕缕的呻吟溢出来：“那现在是不是该叫你金毛狮王呢，我的Erik？”

“我喜欢你这么叫我。”Erik转身。

Charles失笑：“金毛狮王？”

“是我的Erik。我的，Erik。不过你也是我的Charles。”

“我们能不能不说这个了——”Charles笑得五官都挤到了一起，“那实在是太腻歪了。”

“你他么还嫌弃上了！”Erik把Charles抱起来，对方的腿缠在他的身体上。Charles正坏心眼地用腿踢着Erik的屁股。

“玩够了没有？我们该就寝了。”

Charles居高临下地看着Erik，丝毫不畏惧如今自己被对方牢牢掌控的地位，大言不惭地说：“你吻我的脚我就不玩了。”

“为什么？”Erik嘴角上扬。

> _诗人里尔克曾将一篇以“玛格达莱娜的爱情”为名流传的法语布道译成了德语。文章里写道：“一幕美妙的戏。玛格达莱娜被耶稣俘虏，耶稣被玛格达莱娜所俘虏。当她将她的头放在耶稣的脚上时，她非常清楚地表明了她是他的俘虏；可她同时又以他的双脚俘虏了他。她是以什么方式贴着耶稣的双脚的呢？她用她的嘴贴着它们，数千次地吻它；她用她的眼睛盯着它们用她的眼泪浇洗它们；她用她的双手抱着它们……噢这是玛格达莱娜准备好将她的战胜者变成她的俘虏的最温柔的锁链啊！”_

Charles絮絮叨叨地卖弄着他那取之不尽的知识海洋，Erik只知道，他是真的被Charles俘虏了。他把Charles抱到床上去，对方的手肘撑着床铺，专注地凝视着他的一举一动。

> Erik真的俯下身捧起Charles的脚，其后温柔地用嘴唇触碰脚背，脸颊贴在上面捻磨。那一刻是寂静而神圣的，Charles能感知到。Erik对他是无比的信任、爱慕与尊重。而他能给他什么？唯有吟出他的心曲：“ _这样一来，那位被征服者的吻也便是一位胜利者之吻了_ 。”

 

“我也要和你说个秘密。”他们刚享受完一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Charles竟然还未如平日累得睡着。

他继续说道：“我小时候曾经骗过我妹妹Raven。”

“你没和我谈过她。”

“是的。”

“等等，我也认识一个叫Raven的女孩，她是我的助理。”

Charles恍然大悟：“原来今天打电话给她的Erik真的是你。”

这下轮到Erik惊讶了：“你也在？”

“她正巧来看看我。”Charles说道，“还是说回正题。小时候我喜欢把两根手指像这样放在太阳穴上，然后骗她说我能读她的心。你知道我实在是太了解她了，所以Raven对此一直深信不疑，直到长大一些才知道自己被骗了。”

“你真是个坏哥哥。”Erik评价道。

Charles点头：“这原本只是个兄妹间的小玩笑，可是Raven说给了她的同学听——简直糟透了，她因此在学校里被同学嘲笑欺负，最后到了不得不退学的地步。别看她现在那么活泼开朗的样子，只有我知道当初她是花了多大的力气走出这个阴霾，而一切的罪魁祸首竟然是我——她最爱的哥哥。”

气氛有些凝重，Charles的悲伤是如此显而易见地戳中Erik的心脏，让他束手无策。可他还是开口说出了自己的想法：“世上总有那些充满恶意的人，用他们认为对的方式去伤害别人，更可悲的是还不自知。而世上还存在着归属感这种东西，如果你和别人不一样，你会害怕和大众背离，因此努力让自己去靠近，属于你的因而被埋没，那岂不是可悲又可怜？所以那是他们的选择，他们的错误，而你的玩笑是善意的，Raven的同学则是充满恶意的。出发点不同，自然不能混为一谈。”

“谢谢你，Erik。”Charles靠在对方的胸口上，感受他强劲的心跳灌注在耳畔，内心前所未有的平静。

之后Charles搬到了Erik家里，正式开始他们的同居生活。搬家那天Erik见到了Raven，对方第一句就开始嫌弃他：“原来把我哥哥迷得七荤八素的男人就是您，我亲爱的上司。”

“不胜荣幸。我也没想到你是他那个漂亮的妹妹。”

“哦你客气了。”Erik的恭维显然让Raven很适用，她没再讽刺Erik，而是开始嘱咐Charles各项事宜。

这一切都美好得让Erik不可置信。

 

转眼间他们就在一起半年了，这些日子Erik在公司好几次看到Raven在浏览关于非洲的网页，就关心地问道：“你要去非洲旅游吗？最近总是看个不停。”

“嗷你知道Charles不是打算去吗？我看最近的新闻报道当下的局势不太好，有些担心。”

Erik明显愣了愣，之后不着痕迹地安慰Raven：“别担心，我还会再劝劝他的。”虽然他对此该死地一无所知。

Erik下班后去外面喝了会儿酒才回来，开门后是笑脸相迎的Charles，不知为何对方此刻的笑容让他觉得有些刺眼，像是因为隐瞒他的讨好。

于是他第一次冲Charles发了火：“你要去非洲的决定为什么不和我商量？如果不是Raven无意中说出来，是不是你哪天就不见了？”

“Erik，对不起。我只是觉得你不会同意，而我真的很想去。”

“你问都不问就这么断定，是不是太草率了？”

“抱歉，我应该问的，是我欠考虑。”

“我难过的不是你有没有问——”Erik强调，“而是你认为我根本不会尊重你的意见，抱歉让你失望了。我的确不同意你在这么危险的时候去非洲。”

Charles据理力争：“我知道最近那边局势有些动荡，但那批文物我们必须尽快去处理。我想小心些还是可以避免的。”

“我对你把自己的命当儿戏这种行为非常不赞同。对不起，Charles，我希望你能再好好想一想。”Erik气愤地把自己关在书房一整晚，那是他们第一次吵架。

_他们好不容易才走到这里，好不容易_ _Erik_ _才找到人生中最重要的那个人。_

 

不幸的是，他们冷战的时候Erik得到了父亲去世的消息。他不得不回德国处理后事，也意气地没有知会Charles。

Erik其实很爱他的父亲，但是对方从小都对他十分冷淡，母亲在他很小就去世了，父亲则变得更为严厉。他在这样的环境中成长，觉得孤独万分。但他没想到父亲会留给他那么可观的一笔财产，可观到他能下半生无忧。葬礼的时候听父亲的朋友同事说起他如何辛苦工作创立了公司，自己培养接班人。说实话他们都很惊讶这个男人没有选择自己的儿子继承，而他的回答是：“Erik应该有他自己的人生。”

这句话让他的泪瞬间就滴落眼眶。那时候他开始怀念起过去的那些细碎时光，反思父亲对他的教育模式。其实在那样的情况下，让一个小男孩自己走出丧母阴霾的决定固然残忍，却也培养了他日后极强的抗压能力。

只是一切都太晚了。他尚未好好地回报父亲，就已经丧失了对方存于人世的气息。

与此同时，他对Charles的思念与日俱增，父亲的离世更让他分外珍惜身边的一切，而手续也已经处理得差不多。等到Erik阔别美国一个月，却从Raven处得知Charles发生车祸正躺在医院的消息，情况似乎不太好。

他火急火燎地赶去医院，看到Charles躺在病床上的样子，就特别想要抽自己。

_为什么我就是不懂得珍惜呢？_

如果一开始面对Charles去非洲的决定不那么偏激的话，他离开的时候他们也不会是这个样子。 _全被他搞砸了。_

Erik握着Charles的手不停说着抱歉，眼泪像不要钱一样顺着对方的手流下去，Charles病号服的袖口都湿成一片了。

“我的父亲去世了……我不得不赶回去……对不起，我没想到会弄成这样……”他滔滔不绝地讲了许多平时不会说出口的话，到后面因为泣不成声而语焉不详。

…………

“Erik?”

感觉有人在摸他的脸，Erik才抬起泪眼。

“Charles你醒了！我去叫医生！”

“等等Erik！”Charles的脸旁也挂着泪痕，“我只是在午睡，梦到你哭得好伤心，没想到睁眼就看到你了。”

“可是Raven说你很不好。”

“你看我身上什么管子都没插，也没有住加护病房。”

“可是你的腿……”

“骨折而已，马上就能出院了。”Charles替Erik抹了抹眼泪，“别哭了，我真的没事。不过看到你这么难过，不知道为什么我挺开心的。”

Charles的笑容就像最最温暖的阳光照进Erik的心扉，这时候他特别想吻Charles，感受对方的温度，而他也确实那么做了。他们已经很久没有亲近过对方，可是他们的吻不疾不徐，似乎他们并未被时间追着向前。敞开的窗子送来轻柔微风，暖阳映照得屋内一片通明，鸟儿啾啾的鸣叫欢快地散在空气中。他们在一起是如此理所当然，顺理成章，即使作为旁观者，也希望他们能够地久天长。

“Charles，我们来了！……噢天哪！”Raven高分贝的嗓音传了过来，让沉浸在浪漫气氛里的两个人稍微回过神来。

“教、教授。”Raven身旁戴眼镜的青年对撞破这样的事有些尴尬，脸也红了。

Charles温和地笑了笑，转头对Erik说：“介绍一下，这是Raven的男友，Hank McCoy。Hank也是我的学生。”

“我是Erik Lehnsherr。很高兴认识你。顺便说一句，我是你女朋友的上司。”

“呃Mr. Lehnsherr，请多多关照。”Hank伸出手和对方握了握。

Raven立刻看不下去，开始拿她的哥哥和上司开涮：“大白天的，你们就不会关门。”

“我想你应该先敲门。”意外的是Charles先反驳了她，然后又开口道，“而Erik，我不喜欢你欺负我的学生。”

“是的，教授。”Erik假作恭敬地答道。他的眼睛在阳光映射下呈现玻璃珠子般的透明质感，Charles盯着看了一会儿。而期间Raven和Erik又开始了新一轮的言语攻击，Hank在一旁想劝却又插不上嘴的样子也让他失笑。

真是美好的一天。

 

几个月后。

Charles从非洲回来，Erik来机场接他。纷繁的人群里，他一眼就认出了耀眼的Erik。然后他就回想起了他们的第一次见面——

Charles初遇Erik的时候他是开车来接朋友的，一切都很平常，直到他走出车门被一个男人冲撞。

对方当时的表情有些吓人，道歉什么Charles也不敢照单全收，只能一个劲儿表明自己并不介意。对方听罢竟然尴尬地抓起了头发，Charles想自己可能会错了意，随后视线就那么漂移到了远处的Gay Bar。那地方他曾经去过，不过那种昏暗的气氛他实在无福消受。

_没错，_ _Charles_ _是同性恋。_

这时候他开始默不作声地观察起了撞他的男人。对方穿着普通的运动衣裤，外面套了件绿色的羽绒背心。头发是汗湿的，手不自觉抓在乱糟糟的发上，但是手指修长而骨节分明。绝对不是美国人的长相，但是外表足以吸引第一次邂逅他的Charles。

这时候会出现在这里的，多半是从Gar Bar里出来的人。

于是他几乎脱口而出：“你想要进去，还是换个地方？”

“什么？”对方一时无法消化他的问句，下意识问出口。

“我们。”Charles指了指男人和自己，“去做些有意义的事。”

不得不承认那个男人有些被吓坏了，不过Charles才不管呢。

“Charles Xavier.”

Charles怡然自得地伸出手，而对方只好尴尬地和他握了握。

“Erik Lehnsherr.”

 

Erik也看到Charles了，而对方开口的第一句，却是操着浓重的苏格兰口音说：“我们……去做些有意义的事。”

“我同意。”Erik几乎立刻明白了对方的意思，他揪着Charles的下巴，表情是那么无奈，“但首先，你得把胡子剃了。”

 

 

应如故

2014.6.19


End file.
